Little Paper (a Letter from Heaven)
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Lee Taeyong yang merasa dunianya terlalu berisik. Nakamoto Yuta yang merasa dunianya terlalu sepi. /Apakah Tuhan itu adil?,/ Tuhan itu adil./ Tuhan itu tidak adil./ jika, Tuhan adil, kenapa kau memakai topeng?/ NCT fanfic TaeYu. Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta.. BxB.
1. The first page: A Cup of Coffe

**LITTLE PAPER**

 **(A Letter From Heaven)**

 **Story by**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**

 **WARNING:** B X B, Shounen-ai. Yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.

NCT fanfiction. Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta.

Rated : T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama

Chapter 1: **The First Page: A** **Cup of Coffee**

 _ **Ada setangkai mawar**_

 _ **Yang menari di genggaman tanganku**_

 _ **Senyumku tertarik dan memudar bersama waktu**_

 _ **Ah, mawar**_

 _ **Haruskah kita menari bersama?**_

 _ **Lantai dansa masihlah ada celah untuk kita saling bersentuh tangan**_

 _ **Lantas mendekat dan menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan**_

 _ **Apa yang kau dengar dari kepakan sayap gagak hitam di atas pohon sakura yang tumbuh di gunung salju?**_

 _ **Jam tua yang berhenti berdentang di toko berdebu milik kematian?**_

 _ **Halaman terakhir dari skenario menjijikan Tuhan?**_

 _ **Tetes tinta terakhir dari pena waktu?**_

 _ **Melangkahlah pada hatiku**_

 _ **Peluklah jiwaku**_

 _ **Biar kuteguk racun dari bibirmu**_

 _ **Biar kusentuh duri-duri tajam di tubuhmu**_

 _ **Biar kunikmati sakit dari tatap matamu**_

 _ **Aku hanya melihatmu**_

 _ **Bahkan hingga pusaran kegelapan menelan seluruh harapan**_

 _ **Aku hanya melihatmu**_

 _ **Yang tersenyum**_

 _ **Melihat kematianku**_

 _ **{Nakamoto Yuta, Desember 2007}**_

Senja enggan menebar warna jingga di angkasa. Pertengahan musim semi selalu membimbing hujan untuk datang dan menyembunyikan matahari di punggung mendung. Air turun dengan deras di luar sana.

Nakamoto Yuta menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tatapannya jatuh pada pemandangan di balik jendela café yang menampilkan jalanan dan hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berteduh dari hujan. Pria Jepang itu berdecih pelan, mengungkapkan kebenciannya pada hujan.

"Bisa perhatikan aku sebentar?"

-juga pada situasi menyebalkan yang menjebaknya di sini.

"Pulanglah."

Yuta menatap perempuan di hadapannya dengan tatapan malas. Deru hujan di luar sana terdengar keras, mengisi hening yang terjadi karena kebisuan pemuda bersurai hitam. Alunan suara piano di sudut cafe tidak membantu, hanya menambah suasana mencekam diantara keduanya.

"Kemana?"

"ya?"

Perempuan berambut kecokelatan sepunggung itu menatap bingung Yuta, ragu akan kebenaran kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk pulang. Memangnya aku harus pulang kemana, nee-san?"

"ke Rumah kita, Osaka. Memangnya kemana lagi?"

"Rumah kita?"

Ada tawa kecil yang pecah dari bibir pucat si pemuda. Suara tawa yang sumbang membuat perempuan berambut sebahu melembutkan tatapannya. Tangannya terulur, menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda di atas meja.

"Aku tahu kau ter—"

Tangannya ditepis. Dan mulailah si perempuan sadar bahwa semuanya terlalu terlambat.

"Rumah kita? Maaf, kurasa maksudmu rumah kalian."

"Yuta-kun!"

"Berhenti memaksaku, Shiroi-nee!"

"..."

"Berhenti untuk memaksaku kembali ke neraka itu."

"..."

"Bukankah mereka memang menyuruhku pergi?"

"Baiklah."

Shiroi mengangguk paham. Jemarinya menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh menghalangi mata. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar, berusaha menyiapkan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, pikirkanlah lagi. Aku—"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak akan memikirkannya sekali pun. Nee-san pikir aku ini malaikat yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran tinggi?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, Shiroi-nee. Tapi aku hanya manusia biasa."

 **0~0~0~0**

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan segelas cappuccino yang baru, Cheonsa-ssi."

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Setelah kepergian Shiroi ia hanya terus memandangi jendela. Diliriknya secangkir cappucino yang masih utuh di atas meja. Seingatnya tadi cappuccino itu masih mengepulkan asap, karena itu ia tidak meminumnya. Ah, waktu sudah berlalu cukup banyak rupanya.

Pemuda itu menatap pemuda lain yang menawarkan cappuccino baru untuknya. Pemuda dengan seragam pelayan itu memasang senyuman ramah di wajahnya yang tamp—

Oh shit, apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Baiklah." Senyum si pelayan melebar. Ia membungkuk sesaat lalu melirik jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Pesanan anda akan siap dalam 3 menit, Cheonsa-ssi."

Cheonsa? Panggilan macam apa itu?

Yuta terkekeh geli. Apalagi ketika mengingat ekspresi pelayan tadi saat menyebutkan cheonsa, seolah-olah memang itu namanya.

Cheonsa, huh?

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Pelayan itu kembali dengan nampan berisi satu cangkir cappuccino dan satu cangkir Espresso yang masih mengepulkan asap. Yuta menatap lamat-lamat wajah yang dihiasi senyuman itu, lantas menggelengkan kepalanya sembari merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kurasa—" Pemuda berambut hitam itu melempar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kafe dan menemukan lalu lalang pelayan yang mencatat dan mengantar pesanan.

"—mereka membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Ada derai tawa yang terlihat oleh Yuta. Pelayan berambut kecokelatan dihadapannya tergelak dengan ekspresi jenaka. Maka, Yuta menunggu penjelasannya hingga tawa itu terhenti.

-karena sejujurnya ia menyukai tawa itu.

"Maaf—"

Pemuda di hadapannya berucap sembari mengatur napas, berusaha pula menetralkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tawa.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kafe ini milikku. So, mereka tidak akan protes kalau aku bersantai disini dengan—"

"Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." Dan Yuta tidak mengerti kenapa ia langsung menyebutkan namanya kepada orang asing begitu mudah.

"Ah, ya. Dengan Yuta-ssi. Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka memanggilmu cheonsa."

"kenapa?" alis Yuta menekuk bingung, apalagi didapatinya pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum lebar.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, cocok sekali dengan wajahmu—"

"ya, atau karena kau menguping pembicaraanku tadi."

"Ralat, bukan menguping, tapi tidak sengaja mendengar."

Yuta mendengus saja. Pria Jepang itu mengambil cangkir cappuccinonya yang baru dan meniupnya beberapa saat untuk kemudian menyesapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berminat untuk mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Melempar tatapannya ke arah jendela sesaat, Yuta lantas mengangguk. Toh, hujan sepertinya tidak akan cepat reda. Beruntung ia bisa mendapat teman mengobrol, kan?

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai. Ini tentang dialog antara secangkir kopi dan hujan."

 **0~0~0~0**

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung."

"Ya." Yuta tersenyum tipis. Ia membuka payung biru yang diberikan pemuda pemilik kafe kepadanya karena hujan belum juga reda.

"Terima kasih juga atas pinjaman payungnya. Aku akan datang lagi kapan-kapan utuk mengembalikan payungnya."

"Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu. Ambil saja."

Yuta menggeleng.

"Aku harus mengembalikannya."

"Baiklah, Cheonsa-ssi."

"oh, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"ah, haha, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Lee Taeyong, panggil saja Taeyong atau sayang juga boleh?"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Taeyong-ssi."

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Ada dialog antara secangkir kopi dan hujan**

 **Dengan jendela yang menjadi pemisah di antara keduanya**

" **Tanpaku, tidak ada yang memerlukanmu."**

 **Hujan selalu berkata pogah. Dagunya terangkat dan memandang kopi dengan tatapannya yang mengejek.**

" **Tidak."**

 **Kopi menyanggah, dan Tuhan pun turut menoleh ke arahnya.**

" **Aku ada karena aku ingin ada. Aku berguna karena aku ingin berguna. Bukan karenamu."**

 **Langit mendengarkan dan Tuhan terdiam di singgasananya.**

 **TBC~~**

 **A/N: hello! Aku kembali dengan ff NCT TaeYU. Yang di ff sebelumnya minta sequel, maaf ya, ideku mentok** **. Tapi, makasih udah review *BOW***

 **Yang minta ff happy tanpa baper maaf juga *BOW***

" **FF happy? Huahahahahaha" itu respon temen yang aku mintain pendapat buat bikin cerita yang happy.**

" **Lo, bikin cerita yang happy? Lo sehat?"**

 **Oke, karena kebiasaan aku nulis cerita sad, aku jadi lupa cara nulis cerita yang happy. Tapi, akan aku usahain happy, se happy happynya walaupun gak lepas dari nuansa sad.**

 **Akhir kata, akhirnya lepas dari UTS ^.^**

 **Kabar buruknya, modem aku gak bisa connect ke internet, jadi, ngandelin hp jadul yang fiturnya sederhana. (karena aku lebih sayang laptop daripada hp, gak minat buat ganti hp XD).**

 **Gomen kalau updatenya gak bisa tiap hari. Aku hanya manusia biasa.**

 **Terakhir banget, terima kritik, saran, cacian dan makian.**


	2. Chapter 2: the second page

_**Hey luka**_

 _ **Aku adalah sosok yang menjadi pemeran utama**_

 _ **Di atas panggung sandiwara bernama kehidupan**_

 _ **Jadi, raihlah uluran renta ranting kering kerontang**_

 _ **Yang menjadi penopang langkahku yang diseret waktu**_

 _ **Berdamailah dengan batinku**_

 _ **Dan jangan kau pongah karena Tuhan yang mencintaimu**_

 _ **Perkenalkanlah aku**_

 _ **Jiwaku yang kosong**_

 _ **Direnggut kematian**_

 _ **Ragaku yang menari di atas ironi**_

 _ **Perkenalkanlah aku**_

 _ **Pemeran utama yang menjadi pondasi tawa Tuhan**_

 _ **Aku**_

 _ **Ah, aku takkan sombong**_

 _ **Aku hanyalah seseorang tanpa nama**_

 _ **Yang menjadi pemeran utama skenario menjijikan Tuhan**_

 _ **Yang kau sebut takdir**_

 **(Nakamoto Yuta, Maret 2008)**

 **LITTLE PAPER**

 **(A Letter from Heaven)**

 **Story by**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**

 **WARNING:** B X B, Shounen-ai. Yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.

TYPO ADALAH BAGIAN DARI KEINDAHAN HIDUP.

NCT fanfiction. Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta.

Rated : T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Second Page: A Breeze, A Forgotten Summer, A Smile,**

 **All can Fit Into a Window**

Kau takkan bisa mengulang waktu, seberapa pun kerasnya keinginanmu. Taeyong kerap kali mendengarnya dari orang-orang, tetapi baru kali ini ia mempercayainya. Baru kali ini ia percaya bahwa waktu yang telah berlalu dan ia sia-siakan tidak akan pernah kembali ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Dan setelah kesadaran itu ia dapatkan, ia pun mendapat pelajaran tentang apa itu penyesalan yang ditakuti orang-orang setelah kenyataan.

Awalnya ia selalu mengatakan dengan percaya diri bahwa penyesalan hanyalah milik pecundang yang tidak pandai mengambil kesempatan. Ia selalu menggembor-gemborkan tentang betapa sempurnanya ia dalam memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada dan terhindar dari penyesalan yang ditakuti orang-orang.

Jadi, haruskah ia berkenalan dengan penyesalan sekarang? Setelah sebelumnya hidupnya baik-baik saja?

Pria bermarga Lee itu menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Matanya menatap fokus ke arah jalanan di balik jendela besar kafe yang dikelolanya sejak 2 tahun lalu di usia 21 tahun. Memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan mantel melekat di tubuh mereka.

Ah, musim gugur sudah mulai menebarkan hawa dingin yang mengganggu. Taeyong menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Taeyong-hyung, kau payah."

 _Ya, memang._

"Kenapa sejak awal tidak meminta nomor ponselnya?"

 _Itu juga yang aku sesalkan bodoh._

"Kau selalu sibuk memanggilnya Cheonsa-ssi, Cheonsa-ssi, tapi tidak bertanya nomor ponsel atau alamat rumahnya."

"YAK! Diamlah Jung Jaehyun!"

"oke!"

"Yak,kubilang diam."

"…..'

"Kubilang diam Jung Jaehyun bodoh."

"Aku diam."

Jung Jaehyun, pria muda berusia awal 20-an itu duduk di balik piano hitam sudut kafe. Jemarinya beberapa kali membuat nada-nada asal pada piano tanpa rasa khawatir mengganggu. Kafe sudah tutup 15 menit yang lalu. Penutupan kafe yang biasanya buka 24 jam itu tentu mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala para pegawai.

Tapi hanya Jaehyun yang mengerti. Hanya pria muda itu yang tahu alasan kenapa bosnya memilih menutup kafe lebih awal dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun, menatap jendela dan jalanan, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah lagi ia temukan.

Itu dimulai sejak pertengahan musim semi, ketika bosnya yang terkenal dingin dan tidak pernah akrab dengan siapa pun tiba-tiba tersenyum bodoh dan menghampiri -plus dengan gayanya yang sok kenal sok dekat- seorang pria yang termenung di dekat jendela, tempat yang tidak pernah lagi ditempati siapa pun karena bosnya selalu duduk disana sepanjang hari. Jaehyun melihatnya. Bagaimana sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ia lihat hadir menghias bibir seorang Lee Taeyong. Bagaimana kata-kata bernada jenaka terucap dengan begitu ringan, dan mata yang berbinar itu.

Jaehyun tak ingin semuanya hilang.

"Dia tidak akan datang kalau kau hanya menunggunya, hyung."

Ketika ia rasa bahwa Taeyong memperhatikan, Jaehyun mengulas sebuah senyum jahil di bibirnya.

"Kejar dia. Mungkin saja dia lupa jalan kemari. Kau harus menuntunnya untuk menepati janjinya mengembalikan payung."

"…"

"atau menemuimu, mungkin?"

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Semua orang pernah terluka**

Yuta menatap laptop putihnya yang terbuka dan menampilkan halaman Microsoft word yang terisi dengan tulisan hasil imajinasinya. Pria berdarah Jepang itu menghembuskan napas berkali-kali karena jemarinya yang selalu terhenti di udara ketika hendak melanjutkan tulisannya.

Merasa bahwa tindakannya sia-sia, ia lantas mematikan benda elektronik itu dan menyimpannya di dalam laci. Menjadi penulis itu sangat sulit, dan Yuta tidak mengerti kenapa ia memilih pekerjaan ini untuk menyambung hidup di tanah asing.

Gerakan tangannya yang hendak menutup laci terhenti. Jemarinya malah meraih sebuah figura dengan foto satu keluarga yang terdiri dari 5 orang.

 **Dan luka sangat pintar untuk hadir dengan motif yang berbeda**

"Oka-san."

"Otou-san."

"Shiroi-nee."

Dan tanpa diminta, pandangannya mengabur terhalang air mata yang hendak terjatuh.

"Maaf."

Yuta menyimpan kembali foto itu ke dalam laci dengan posisi terbalik, sembari hatinya memanjatkan harapan bahwa ia akan melupakan segalanya, dan harapan bahwa kehidupannya baik-baik saja, dan akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Tapi sayangnya ia tidak lupa.

Dan tidak akan pernah lupa.

Tentang bagaimana pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Tentang bagaimana mereka mencemoohnya.

Dan tentang bagaimana ia kehilangan banyak hal yang berharga.

"Maaf."

"Youichi-kun."

 **Kadang ia hadir bersama tawa**

" _ **Aku ingin menjadi penulis kalau sudah besar nanti."**_

" _ **kenapa? Itu membosankan."**_

" _ **ish, Onii-san no baka."**_

" _ **Yak!"**_

" _ **hahaha... "**_

" _ **Kau menyebalkan."**_

" _ **kenapa aku ingin manjadi penulis, ya? Mungkin karena dunia tulis menulis itu bebas, tidak terikat kepada aturan untuk menentukan jalan ceritanya."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Aku ingin bebas Onii-san. Bebas mengeluarkan pendapatku."**_

" _ **ya ya ya, silahkan saja kau jadi penulis."**_

" _ **Benarkah?"**_

" _ **eum. Tapi, pastikan aku jadi orang pertama yang membaca karyamu."**_

" _ **Okay!"**_

 **Kadang ia hadir bersama luka yang lain**

" _ **pulanglah."**_

Dan ucapan kakak perempuannya hadir begiu saja. Tatapan penuh permohonan itu—

"—sebenarnya, kali ini mereka akan meminta apa?"

" _ **rumah kita, Osaka. Memangnya kemana lagi?"**_

Memangnya, kapan itu menjadi rumahnya? Dan kenapa Shiroi-nee terlihat sangat putus asa?

Satu pemikiran yang terlintas lantas membuatnya tertawa. Tawa yang sangat sumbang.

Mata dengan iris cokelat gelap itu beralih ke sudut ruangan. Ada payung biru yang teronggok disana, tak pernah tersentuh lagi sejak pertengahan musim semi lalu.

Ada senyum yang terukir setelahnya bersama dengan hadirnya bayang-bayang pria pemilik kafe tempo hari dan ceritanya yang menarik.

"kurasa—"

Yuta segera bangkit dari duduknya dan lekas meraih mantel biru muda di gantungan.

"—aku harus segera mengembalikan payung miliknya."

 **Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan?**

Taeyong tidak pernah melakukan hal yang memalukan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya yang sempurna. Ia biasanya selalu hidup dengan berdasar perencanaan yang matang sehingga semuanya berjalan lancar dan mudah.

Tapi ia membuat pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Biasanya saat ini dia sedang berada di ruangan pribadinya di kafe, mengawasi kinerja para pegawai dan memeriksa keuangan atau melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya. Mendengarkan musik dan menonton drama. Ah, lupakan.

Karena sudah terlambat untuk menyesali perbuatannya atau mengutuk Jung Jaehyun yang memprovokasinya untuk menemui Nakamoto Yuta.

Masalahnya ada pada dirinya sendiri sungguh. Dia yang bodoh karena menuruti perkataan Jung Jaehyun unuk menemui Yuta sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana pemuda itu tinggal. Dan, terpujilah ia yang terdiam seperti orang bodoh selama satu jam di halte bus 50 meter dari kafenya. Alasannya simpel. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Yuta menunggu bus untuk pulang, dan ia tidak tahu selanjutnya kemana.

 **Itu adalah l** **uka yang datang bersama tawa**

Taeyong hampir menyerah ketika waktu bertambah selama setengah jam. Jadi, ia berniat untuk bertemu Yuta lain kali saja dengan mengharapkan keberuntungan.

"Yuta-ssi?"

Tapi batal begitu ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya turun dari bus. Ia yakin pemuda bermantel biru itu yang ditunggunya. Alasannya? Wajahnya ia ingat, juga payung biru kesayangannya yang dibawa pemuda itu.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, seulas senyum muncul di bibir Taeyong. Kakinya lantas melangkah, mengikuti pemuda di hadapannya dengan jarak sekitar satu meter.

 **Karena tawa terlanjur membangun harapan**

"Cheonsa-ssi!"

"..."

Taeyong mencoba memanggil, namun hanya berbalas keheningan.

"Cheonsa-ssi!"

Mungkin kurang keras. Pikir Taeyong ketika panggilannya masih tidak mendapat balasan.

"Cheonsa-ssi.!"

Karenanya, Taeyong memanggil lebih keras lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Atau mungkin Yuta risih dengan panggilannya yang kekanak-kanakan?

"'Yuta-ssi?"

"Yuta-ssi!"

"..."

"Nakamoto Yuta!"

 **Lantas luka meruntuhkannya**

"permisi, kafenya sudah tutup?"

Dan Taeyong melihatnya. Bagaimana Yuta bertanya kepada Jaehyun yang hendak mengunci pintu kafe.

"Ya."

"eum, anda tahu dimana Taeyong-ssi?"

 _Dia bercanda, kan?_

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun mengerutkan kening dan melirik ke arahnya.

"Tepat di belakang anda."

Dan ketika Taeyong melihat Yuta berbaik dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah, ia menyadari satu hal yang menghapus senyumnya seketika.

 **Tanpa sisa**

 **TBC~~**

 **A/N : hallo *BOW**

 **Aku datang bawa chapter 2. Chapter ini lumayan panjang loh. (dilihat dari gayaku yang lebih suka nulis flashfiction maksimal ngeeksekusi ending di 700 kata). Maaf updatenya agak lama. Jadi gini, aku tuh tipe yang mikir sekali jadi langsung publish. Jadi, kalau ada yang gak sreg langsung hapus total, ngarang lagi dari nol. Belum lagi kalau mood lagi jelek dan godaan jadi fangirl sableng XD.**

 **Okay. Di chapter 2 ini aku mulai buka konflik. Silahkan dinikmati. Kalau hambar dan kurang menarik, mungkin saya kurang nabur garem dan ngasih hiasan *oke abaikan anak kos kelaparan ini*.**

 **Akhir kata, terima saran, kritikan, cacian dan makian.**

 **Terimakasih kepada:**

 **Kim991/chochopanda99/Park RinHyun Uchiha/**

 **Haneul Cho/ParkHara1997/mi210691/**

 **Guest/Nagisa Kitagawa**

 **(mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ia menghitung senja, sekali lagi. Memandang sorot jingga dari balik jendela dengan kaca penuh debu di sudut-sudutnya. Ia letakkan jemari pada bingkai kayu di sekeliling sosok dengan dominasi warna monokrom yang menguning di sudut kanan atas, termakan usia._

" _Mungkin aku_ _pun_ _akan meletakkan sisa kenangan hanya kepada waktu."_

 _Iris sewarna lelehan karamel beralih tatap pada jam hitam yang melingkar apik di tangan kirinya seraya mencampur tatap dengan sedikit kebencian._

" _karena kematian sangat mencintaiku."_

 _Dan jarum jam yang terhenti detakannya enggan kembali bekerja hanya membisu, menyisakan senja dan sunyi dari desisan angin yang menyertai uluran tangan kematian dibalik kegelapan._

 **LITTLE PAPER**

 **(A Letter From Heaven)**

 **Story by**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**

 **Warning: Yaoi! dan Typo adalah bagian dari kehidupan.**

 **Chapter 3:** **Whatever sorrow ambush us** **,** **Just smile** **,** **We'll back to the sky**

"Jadi, itu cerita karanganmu?" Lee Taeyong bertanya dengan nada bingung. Pria muda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tatapannya berfokus pada layar laptop yang menyala di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menatap Nakamoto Yuta yang terlihat frustasi di seberang.

"ya." Nakamoto Yuta menjawab dengan lesu. Jemarinya sibuk mengaduk ramen di dalam mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan asap, sedangkan matanya menatap Lee Taeyong yang menekuni laptop miliknya.

Minggu ketiga musim gugur membawa hawa dingin yang lebih. Untuk sejenak Lee Taeyong lebih memilih mengamati lamat-lamat bunga mawar di balik jendela, menatap bagaimana pohonnya bergoyang tertiup angin dan sesekali mengetuk kaca di sampingnya. Suaranya pelan dan tidak beraturan.

"Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar mengambil alih atensi Taeyong. Diliriknya Yuta dan mangkuk ramennya yang hanya bersisa kuah, membuat pria muda itu sadar tentang waktu yang banyak berlalu dan ia sia-siakan.

"Bagaimana ceritaku?"

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Membingungkan."

"Maksudnya?"

Lee Taeyong menggerakkan kursor di laptop di hadapannya, menelusuri kembali paragraf-pararaf cerita yang dibuat Yuta.

"Kau tahu? Kata-kata yang kau tulis seperti bukan ditujukan untuk khalayak umum yang tidak begitu mengetahui tentang sastra."

"Ya." Taeyong melihat Yuta mengangguk. Pemuda Jepang itu menggaruk pipinya beberapa kali, lalu meminum es teh hingga bersisa setengahnya saja.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak bisa menulis hal-hal yang sederhana seperti itu, yang mudah dimengerti orang-orang." Taeyong bisa melihat bahu Yuta menurun.

"Aku_kurasa aku memang tidak bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang sederhana."

"Kau hanya harus belajar dari lingkungan di sekitarmu." Kali ini Taeyong melihat bahu Yuta menegang. Ia sudah bisa menebak hal ini, tetapi_

"Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu."

Taeyong tetap tidak suka melihatnya secara langsung.

Entah kenapa, mulutnya tidak ingin berhenti berbicara. Terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. Kata-kata yang tidak ingin ia ucapkan, tapi selalu muncul dalam pikiran Yuta. Taeyong membenci dirinya, selalu seperti itu.

"Tapi, kalau kau terus bersembunyi hanya karena kekuranganmu, kalau kau terus bersembunyi hanya karena tidak ingin mendengar orang-orang mencemoohmu, kalu kau terus seperti itu, kau pikir kau bisa menebus dosa-dosamu? Kau pikir kau bisa melangkah maju?"

 _Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan aku._

Kali ini, mata Yuta terbelalak, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pandangan yang Taeyong sangat tahu maksudnya. Pandangan yang dibencinya.

Taeyong menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya diam-diam. Setelah hening yang cukup lama, ia menatap Yuta yang masih dengan wajah terkejutnya, lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Kurasa, kata-kata seperti itulah yang ingin kusampaikan untuk tokoh di dalam ceritamu." Taeyong tertawa.

"Dia terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kenyataan masa lalunya, karena itu dia hanya bisa mengenangnya sampai dia mati, tentu saja dengan beban masa lalu yang belum dia lepaskan." Untuk saat ini, Taeyong bersyukur bisa melihat Yuta tersenyum kecil lagi.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar cerita ini lebih hidup?" Yuta bertanya. Taeyong terkekeh sesaat, lalu tangannya bergerak menuju kepala Yuta dan mengacak rambut hitam yang tumbuh lebat disana.

"Kau bisa mempermanis suasana di dalam ceritamu. Jujur saja, aku lebih menyukai cerita yang happy ending daripada sad ending."

"Mempermanis suasana? Bagaimana?"

"Mendatangkan sosok yang tampan dan ceria sepertiku, mungkin?"

Dan mereka tertawa begitu saja, diiringi tatapan mendung Jung Jaehyun di balik pianonya.

"Hyung."

 **0~0~0~0**

Yuta membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tangan gemetar, lantas ditutupnya lambat-lambat. Tasnya terjatuh ke lantai diikuti dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Yuta memeluk lututnya sembari menyandarkan punggung pada daun pintu. Matanya menatap dinding kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mendekat, menghimpit dan membuat napasnya sesak.

"Dia tahu?"

Kenangan masa lalu tiba-tiba saja hadir. Berputar-putar dengan menyebalkan, acak dan menyakitkan.

Tatapan iba dan mencemooh.

Uluran tangan yang menariknya terlalu keras, membuatnya terjatuh.

Wajah-wajah yang berpaling dan mentertawakannya .

Bibir yang menekuk ke bawah dan pandangan tajam.

Air mata.

Pelukan yang mencekik.

Kalimat-kalimat permohonan yang memaksa.

Ruangan yang kosong.

Tali-tali yang mengekang tubuh.

Mulut yang terbuka lebar mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ia ketahui.

Pukulan.

Juga penghianatan.

Yuta merasa perutnya bergolak. Ia menutup mulutnya dan memaksa kakinya berlari menuju kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya disana.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan penebusan dosa. Aku juga tidak bersembunyi." Yuta menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Begitu menyedihkan, Yuta berdecih untuk itu.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi, karena orang-orang itulah yang tidak menginginkanku."

 **0~0~0~0**

Taeyong menyesap espresso dalam cangkir putih dengan corak daun maple khas musim gugur. Tatapannya mengarah pada jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan hiruk pikuk jalanan di malam hari. Masih di tempat duduk yang sama, Taeyong larut dalam perenungan panjang.

"Hyung." Jung Jaehyun memanggilnya dari seberang meja. Begitu Taeyong berpaling, ada tatapan mendung milik pegawainya itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Taeyong membuka mulutnya, melontarkan kalimat bermakna abstrak.

"Menurutmu?"

Jaehyun terdiam. Dirematnya bolpoin bertinta hitam di bawah meja, sebisa mungkin menghindarkan tatapan iba dari matanya.

"Hyung hilang kendali lagi?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Pria muda itu meletakkan cangkir espressonya ke atas meja, lalu meletakkan serta kedua tangannya disana.

"Jaehyun-ah, menurutmu apa dia tahu?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya sekali untuk memberanikan diri menatap laki-laki yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaehyun menggeleng lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Merasa lelah sendiri dengan masalah orang lain.

"Dari hasil pengamatanku, dia sama sepertimu hyung." Taeyong tertarik.

"Sama-sama memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan luka dari masa lalu."

Jaehyun diam, mencoba mengamati reaksi Taeyong atas pernyataannya.

"Aku_"

Taeyong membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering tiba-tiba, berat untuk mengatakan kenyataan.

"Aku mendengarnya."

"Pikiran-pikiran Yuta, aku mendengarnya." Taeyong mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Pikirannya penuh dengan teriakan. Bukan teriakan dari kenangannya, tapi teriakannya sendiri. Dia meneriaki dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata yang begitu kasar dan sebagian lagi tidak aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Itu_"

"Sangat menyakitkan?" Jaehyun mencoba menebak begitu dirasanya Taeyong kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ya." Taeyong mengangguk.

"Rasanya seperti sedang bercermin dengan masa laluku sendiri."

"Lalu_" Jaehyun menyela.

"_apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

"Kurasa, aku tidak sanggup."

Jaehyun mengernyit.

"Tapi_"

"Aku tidak sanggup berada di sampingnya, Jaehyun-ah."

"Tapi_" Jaehyun menatap aneh Taeyong.

"_kau sudah memberinya harapan, membuatnya tertawa dan_"

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu." Taeyong berseru frustasi. Espresso yang tersisa setengahnya bergelombang karena getaran pada meja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki luka yang sama sepertiku. Aku_"

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi."

Jaehyun terdiam di tempatnya, enggan bersuara lagi atau itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan ke arah jendela, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sampai matanya lelah sendiri.

Terkadang Jaehyun ingin mengutuk kebiasaannya mengamati perilaku orang-orang juga rasa penasarannya yang tinggi. Kerap kali ia terjebak dalam masalah orang lain, terseret arus lalu terluka begitu mudah. Yang menyakitkan dari semua itu adalah ketika ia terluka tetapi harus mengobati luka orang lain, mengabaikan lukanya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, Jaehyun mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja, kebiasaannya ketika berpikir terlalu keras. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun urung. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Hyung, kau bilang kau tidak sanggup berada di samping Yuta-hyung, kan?"

Lee Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus bola mata Jaehyun yang bersorot dingin, seperti bukan Jaehyun yang biasanya.

"Karena kau sudah memberikannya harapan_" Jaehyun melontarkan senyuman kecil-atau bisa lebih disebut senyuman sinis-.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikanmu di sampingnya?"

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Karena pada akhirnya, luka yang kubawa harus kutanggung sendiri.**

 **Dosa yang melekat harus kutebus sendiri.**

 **Dan kenangan yang menyakitkan harus terus kusaksikan seorang diri.**

 **Entah itu akan menguliti kesabaranku**

 **Entah itu akan menguras tawaku**

 **Entah itu akan menghancurkan harapanku**

 **Karena pada dasarnya itu adalah kesalahanku.**

 **-Nakamoto Yuta-**

 **TBC**

 **Holla...**

 **I'm back! Yeah!**

 **Perjuangan banget nyelesain chapter ini. Ketik, delete, ketik ulang, delete lagi. Huaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. Oke oke. Anggap saja ini THR buat nanti lebaran. *ANAK KOST MAU PULKAM, YEEEEAAAAAYYYYY***

 **Maklumin anak yang udah 4 bulan gak pulkam.**

 **Akhir kata, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, juga selamat hari raya idul fitri...!**

 **Kedepannya, kan aku udah mau kelas XII, jadi mungkin bakal sulit curi-curi waktu ngetik cerita. Kenapa? Kena efek kebanyakan dispen** **.**

 **Terakhir banget, thanks buat yang udah read, review, favorit dan follow.**

 **Sekian, terima saran, kritik, cacian dan makian.**

 **See you...**

 **With love**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Umbrella

**Aku menghitung maju waktu**

 **Satu…**

 **Dua…**

 **Tiga…**

 **Tapi waktu balas menghitung mundur**

 **Tiga…**

 **Dua…**

 **Satu…**

 **Adakah keputusasaanku sampai ke tangan Tuhan?**

 **Adakah Ia meminta waktu berhenti bermain dengan luka?**

 **Adakah kenangan panjang mencapai halaman terakhir?**

 **Adakah?**

 **Sejenak kurebahkan raga di pangkuan dusta**

 **Tak apa**

 **Aku bahagia**

 **Kebahagiaan milik dusta**

 **Satu…**

 **Dua…**

 **Satu…**

 **Aku melangkah maju**

 **Lantas waktu menyeret mundur langkahku**

 **Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..**

 **Derap langkah luka terdengar begitu nyaring**

 **Dengan tawanya yang berisik**

 **Memenuhi hati**

 **-Nakamoto Yuta, Oktober 20** **15** **-**

 **LITTLE PAPER**

 **(A Letter from Heaven)**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**

 **Present**

 **Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC dan typo bergentayangan**

 **Chapter 4: Black Umbrella**

 **Tokyo, musim semi 2004**

Kuncup bunga sakura bermekaran dengan begitu indah di halaman. Yuta tersenyum lebar. Ia menyukai musim semi, sangat menyukainya. Banyak hal-hal menakjubkan yang terjadi di musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung hinggap di ranting dan berkicau merdu, juga_

"Kali ini, akan ada orang tua angkat yang datang dari Korea Selatan." Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian biarawati berseru dari dalam rumah dengan raut wajah berseri-seri. Kedua tangannya yang mulai berkerut mengepal di depan dada, sedang bibirnya terus mengulang kalimat syukur.

"Mereka ingin mengadopsi dua dari kalian."

Yuta mendengus kasar, namun tak urung bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Yuta-nii, kau senang?" Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun mencolek tangan Yuta lengkap dengan senyuman menggodanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yuki-kun? Apa aku terlihat senang?" Anak yang dipanggil Yuki mengangguk, membuahkan rona merah di pipi Yuta. Anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, lantas menyentuh telinga kanannya, membetulkan letak alat bantu dengar yang kurang nyaman.

"Aku harap, kita berdua bisa diadopsi bersama, Yuta-nii." Yuta mengernyit bingung, membuat Yuki mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk.

"Habisnya, aku 'kan cuma dekat sama Yuta-nii." Yuki tersenyum lebar, terlalu lebar membuat Yuta terkikik geli.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja." Tangan Yuta terangkat guna mengacak rambut hitam milik Yuki, adik yang paling dekat dengannya di panti asuhan ini.

"Adopsi, ya?" Yuta menerawang jauh, jauh sekali. Ada sosok ayah dan ibu yang tersenyum di sekitarnya, ada sosok saudara yang mengajaknya bermain bersama, liburan yang menyenangkan dan juga menghangatkan diri sambil bercanda di depan perapian. Anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela panti, menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras. Di luar ada satu mobil mewah berwarna silver terpakir, milik orang yang akan mengadopsi anak-anak panti. Yuta membasahi bibirnya yang tib-tiba terasa kering usai mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, menatap anak-anak panti yang lain. Ia minder, tentu saja. Ia yang tertua disini. Yang Yuta tahu, biasanya orang-orang lebih memilih mengadopsi anak kecil di bawah usia 10 tahun dan juga sempurna. Yuta menyesal merasa senang tadi.

Yuta bukan orang bodoh dan munafik. Ia tahu dirinya tuli, dan orang-orang pun enggan untuk mendekatinya. Merepotkan, kata mereka. Bahkan para pengurus panti pun sedikit menjaga jarak padanya. Hanya sekedar menyuruhnya makan dan membantu di dapur. Mereka tidak pernah bertanya tentang kesehariannya, tidak seperti kepada anak-anak lain. Mereka tidak pernah bertanya tentang kenapa ia pulang dari sekolah dengan pakaian kotor dan luka-luka, atau kenapa ia selalu pulang tanpa memakai alat bantunya.

Yuta iri, tentu saja. Jadi untuk kali ini, biarkan ia berharap lebih kepada pasangan yang ingin mengadopsi itu. Sekali lagi, Yuta tidak munafik akan kenyataan bahwa ia haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang.

"Aku ingin bersama Yuta-nii." Tapi takdir memang tidak pernah semudah itu mengabulkan harapan.

"Dia tampan sekaligus lucu." Yuta mendengar nyonya Jung – yang akan mengadopsi dua dari mereka semua- berbicara sambil menelisik wajahnya. Jemari tangannya menyentuh pipi Yuta lalu menelusuri hidung dan mengusap dagunya. Yuta melirik Yuki yang berada didekat pemilik panti, anak itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. Yuta lantas mengernyit ketika tangan nyonya Jung menyentuh telinganya, telinga kanannya yang dipasangi alat bantu dengar.

"Aku ingin mengambilnya_" Yuta menahan napas sesaat, begitu bahagia. Tangan nyonya Jung terasa hangat, membuat Yuta merasa nyaman. Seperti inikah sentuhan seorang ibu?

"Kalau saja dia tidak cacat." Tangan itu pun menjauh, meninggalkan kekosongan dan sensasi perih tercubit.

Cacat, huh?

"Kami berasal dari keluarga terpandang, nyonya." Yuta mendengar sayup-sayup nyonya Jung berbicara kepada pemilik panti. Ada kalimat yang sangat dibenci Yuta terlontar dari bibir nyonya Jung.

"Jika kami memiliki putera yang cacat, kemungkinan besar reputasi kami akan jatuh."

"Tidak mau." Yuta melirik Yuki yang berteriak dan meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pemilik panti. Ah, Yuki. Beruntung sekali anak itu. Masuk panti satu tahu yang lalu sebagai yatim piatu korban kecelakaan yang selamat, kini langsung mendapatkan orang tua baru.

"Aku mau Yuta-nii." Dan anak tak tahu diuntung-bagi Yuta- itu melarikan diri, keluar dari panti dan menerobos hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

"Saya akan mengejarnya." Pemilik panti berujar dengan cemas, membuat Yuta terkikik geli dalam hati.

Pencitraan yang kentara sekali.

Atau memang hanya dirinya yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian sebesar itu?

Rasanya menjengkelkan.

"Biar aku saja." Yuta bersuara. Ia melihat tatapan orang-orang dewasa disana mengarah padanya.

"Yuki hanya akan mendengarkanku untuk saat ini." Dan senyum munafiknya muncul. Dilepasnya alat bantu dengar dan ia simpan di saku jaket biru yang dikenakannya.

Anak itu meraih payung hitam yang teronggok di dekat pintu keluar lantas memakainya untuk menelusuri jalanan di bawah derasnya hujan. Bukan hanya untuk mencari Yuki, tetapi untuk sekalian mengendalikan hatinya. Ia sakit hati, tentu saja. Kata-kata hinaan yang diucapkan dengan jelas di depan matanya sendiri melukai hatinya, hatinya yang naif dan menyimpan banyak puing-puing harapan yang dikumpulkannya susah payah.

Gerak bibir itu sama, jadi kalimat itu pun bermakna sama. Seperti 5 tahun lalu ketika ia ditinggalkan luntang-lantung di jalanan Tokyo yang ramai dengan lalu lalang manusia dan berakhir di panti asuhan terkutuk ini.

Menjadi cacat itu memang memalukan, juga menjadi kesialan yang tidak berujung. Ia tidak punya teman, hanya beberapa anak yang kerap menyapanya. Ya, menyapa dengan sangat ramah- dengan guyuran air bekas pel, beberapa pukulan dan perusakan alat bantu dengarnya.

Yuta menghela napas lega begitu dilihatnya Yuki tengah meringkuk di depan toko, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil. _Anak bodoh._ Yuta menggumam dalam hati. Ia seret langkahnya menghampiri adik pantinya itu.

"Kau bodoh Yuki-kun." Yuta berbicara. Ia berjongkok di depan Yuki setelah memasang kembali alat bantu dengarnya. Ketika Yuki mengangkat wajahnya, Yuta mengukir senyum di bibirnya.

"Ayo pulang! Orang-orang di panti sangat khawatir."

"Tidak mau." Yuki menggeleng keras. "Mereka jahat. Mereka menghina Yuta-nii. Aku tidak suka."

Yuta tersenyum lagi sembari tangannya mengacak rambut Yuki yang lepek karena hujan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tidak mau orang tua baru. Aku mau Yuta-nii."

"Kalau begitu_" Yuta menyela. "Aku akan marah pada Yuki-kun."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Yuki-kun menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang bagus. Ayo berjanji!"

"Janji?"

"Ya." Yuta mengangguk semangat. Diulurkannya jari kelingking dan berucap dengan nada ceria. "Ayo berjanji untuk bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Entah itu Korea atau Jepang, kita harus bertemu lagi. Oke?"

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Yuki. Diraihnya jari kelingking Yuta dengan kelingkingnya. "Janji!" lalu ia melompat untuk memeluk Yuta, menyebabkan payung hitam yang dibawa kakak pantinya itu jatuh dan diterbangkan angin.

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Seoul, musim gugur 2015**

Masih di musim gugur dan tahun yang sama, dengan aroma kopi yang memenuhi seisi ruangan kafe, Nakamoto Yuta menjatuhkan tatap pada pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah meracik kopi di balik mini bar di ruangan pribadinya- Lee Taeyong.

Yuta menghembuskan napas keras berulang kali, entah kali keberapa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Rasanya aneh, benar-benar aneh.

"Taeyong-ssi.." Yuta membuka suara. Ia tatap punggung Taeyong di hadapannya lamat-lamat hingga si pemilik punggung berbalik.

"Ya?"

Yuta mendengus pasrah. Semua orang sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan dan bermuka dua.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku disini, aku akan pergi." Yuta berbicara. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada jendela setinggi tubuhnya di samping mini bar, menatap hujan yang turun di luar sana. Ah, hujan. Ia jadi sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa kecilnya. Ia sering bermain hujan, bersama anak kecil nakal yang datang ke panti pada saat hujan salju dalam keadaan amnesia karena trauma. Anak kecil yang selalu menempelinya kemana pun, bahkan sampai ke tempat tidur. Yuki. Nama yang asal ia berikan, karena anak itu bahkan tidak ingat namanya sendiri dan tidak mau mengakui nama yang disebut polisi sebagai namanya. Salju. Salju yang hangat.

Sudah sebesar apa dia sekarang, setelah sebelas tahun berlalu? Masih manjakah dia?

Yuta tiba-tiba saja merasa rindu.

Ah, rasanya sangat familiar. Kerinduan akan masa kecil yang datang ketika ia akan kehilangan sesuatu hal yang penting.

Ia akan kehilangan Lee Taeyong hari ini, sama seperti ketika ia kehilangan Yuki, kehilangan para perawat panti, adik-adik panti, Youichi, dan juga keluarganya-kalau masih bisa disebut seperti itu.

Ia akan melepasnya. Kalau memang Lee Taeyong tidak tahan dengan kecacatannya, sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya, ia bisa apa? Toh sedari dulu hidupnya memang seperti itu -diterbangkan ke puncak pohon, lantas dijatuhkan ke dasar bumi yang tidak berpenghuni. Dingin dan sepi, itulah dunianya.

"Maaf." Yuta melihat bibir Lee Taeyong bergerak, membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Yuta bangkit berdiri. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia hanya perlu tersenyum dan orang-orang yang menghilang kemudian akan merasa baik-baik saja setelah meninggalkannya dengan harapan yang tinggal omong kosong. Sendirian dalam penebusan dosa.

Pemikirannya membuat Yuta mendengus geli- untuk kesekian kalinya ia teringat kalimat penebusan dosa. Memang apa dosanya? Ia hanya berbohong. Yah, kebohongan besar dan dilakukannya kepada banyak orang.

Yuta menatap lama pintu kafe. Ah, padahal ia merasa betah nongkrong disini dan mendengarkan-memperhatikan- cerita-cerita menarik dari Lee Taeyong. Pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam, ragu untuk melangkah menembus derasnya hujan.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Yuta tetap melangkah, membiarkan tubuhnya basah tersiram hujan. Yuta tidak mengerti, mengapa langkahnya begitu berat untuk sekedar pergi? Padahal hal seperti ini sudah biasa, sangat biasa terjadi.

Mungkin, ini semua karena yang diberikan Lee Taeyong adalah tawa. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menuntut akan masa lalunya hingga semua berjalan mudah, bahkan terlalu mudah. Hanya saja Yuta tidak menyangka ini juga akan berakhir begitu mudah, membuatnya muak juga jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri yang mudah terlena.

Langkah berat terhenti. Yuta terdiam beberapa meter dekat halte. Ada tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Benar juga." Ia berucap, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dari arah halte.

"Semuanya memang salahku."

"Salahku terlahir tuli."

"Salahku yang mudah memepercayai orang lain."

"Salahku yang mudah memaafkan orang lain."

"Salahku masuk ke dalam kehidupan orang lain."

"Salahku terlalu naif."

"Salahku karena ingin hidup seperti orang normal dan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman."

"Bahkan salahku juga karena memaksakan keberuntungan dengan bertahan hidup."

Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali ketika tidak lagi dirasanya tetesan hujan mengenai tubuh. Ia angkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ada payung yang melindunginya dari hujan. Payung berwarna hitam. Segera saja Yuta berbalik dan ia menemukan pemuda lain tengah mengumbar senyum. Senyum yang samar-samar terasa familiar.

"Siapa?" Yuta melontarkan tanya. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat gerak bibir lawan bicaranya, berusaha menangkap kalimat dengan matanya yang memburam terkena air hujan tadi.

"Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Aku pemain piano di kafe Taeyong hyung. Yuta hyung pernah bertemu denganku beberapa waktu lalu. Di depan kafe kalau hyung lupa."

".. siapa? Maaf suaramu tidak terdengar. Hujannya terlalu deras."

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum, lagi, lantas mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat ke arah Yuta. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Yuta, menyeka tetesan hujan yang ada disana.

"O hisashiburi desu ne*, Yuta-nii. Aku Jung Jaehyun, atau kau mungkin lebih mengingatku dengan nama Yuki."

Mata Yuta terbelalak lebar usai menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya. Belum selesai keterkejutannya yang pertama, Yuta tak bisa berkata-kata ketika Jung Jaehyun- Yuki- memiringkan payung hitamnya, menutupi pandangan orang-orang di halte lantas mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya.

Yuta tidak mengerti, sungguh. Tubuhnya hanya bisa membeku dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, sangat kencang hingga rasanya hampir meledak. Begitu menyesakkan.

Dan air matanya terjatuh begitu saja.

Bolehkah ia berharap sekali lagi saja?

Bolehkah ia serakah untuk sekali lagi saja?

Dan Yuta menutup matanya, membiarkan Jung Jaehyun memperdalam ciumannya, juga mengabaikan Lee Taeyong yang berdiri kaku dengan payung biru yang terlipat di tangan kanannya.

 **0~0~0 TBC 0~0~0**

 ***lama tidak bertemu**

 **A/N:**

 **Hallo, aku update cepet** **. aku lagi dadas kokoro, and tuiiiiiiiiiing, langsung dapet inspirasi.**

 **Aku harap kalian mengerti sama cerita ini dan gak kebingungan sama alurnya.**

 **Oke, aku ngucapin (walaupun telat) minal aidzin walfaidzin minna...**

 **Thanks for review di chap. Sebelumnya.**

 **Akhir kata, terima saran, cacian dan makian.**

 **With love**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**


End file.
